


Fluffy Bodies

by SugarRose22



Series: Chubby Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Eren, Dessert & Sweets, Emotions, Food, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi Spoils Eren, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes to eat, it's something he's always done. Levi knows this. So why did Eren all of a sudden stop eating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of another story I wrote, "Fluffy No Chubby" that was asked for. :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~! <3

Levi knew that his boyfriend Eren had always liked to eat. 

 

Eren wasn't very picky about things concerning food, but he did have a certain way for cooked foods like chicken and steak. Levi didn't mind Eren's love for food, so long as he cleaned up after himself and didn't inhale all of the goods in a single day. He usually didn't, but still.

 

Levi used Eren's love of food as an advantage, too. When Eren ate certain things it connected with his emotions, like if he was sad or upset about something, he'd eat just cold desserts and dark chocolate and nothing else. Levi found he could understand Eren better sometimes than trying to get the brunette to talk to him.

 

Nevertheless, the bottom line was that Eren ate daily.

 

Until today.

* * *

"Hey guys." Eren smiled at his group of friends, sitting down with a tray full of food. Everyone greeted him cheerfully.

 

"Eren," Sasha began, her own tray piled high. "Eating contest?" She offered, holding up her fork with a sly smile.

 

Eren smirked at her, teal eyes glinting. "You're on."

 

And thus the two began stuffing their faces, ignoring their friends in favor of food.

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes at her adoptive brother's antics. She loved him, really, but sometimes, he needed to slow down.

 

When it was over, it was a tie. Both had finished the last morsel in the same second, and were now chatting.

 

"Wow, Eren, good job. You ate faster than normal." Sasha smiled wide.

 

Eren shrugged. "What can I say, I love food!" He grinned, and Sasha nodded.

 

Jean leaned forwards, smirking at Eren. "You sure do. Have you been putting on a couple extra pounds?"

 

At that, Eren stopped. "What?" He asked, turning to face Jean with furrowed brows. 

 

Connie cheerfully nodded. "Yeah Eren, you're looking a little big. Might wanna lay off the sweets for a while." He laughed.

 

Eren turned to look down at his stomach. Was he fat? Did he eat too much? The brunette frowned.

 

Mikasa glared at the two males. "Don't worry, Eren, they're being cruel. You're not fat." She said.

 

Sasha and Armin nodded.

 

"Eren, you're not fat! If anything, you're thinner than Jean!" She chirped, sending a glare at Connie, who shrunk back.

 

Eren looked up at his friends and nodded slowly before dropping his eyes. "Yeah.." He got up and left, abandoning his tray and walking with his head bowed. Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha frowned before the trio whirled on Jean and Connie, glaring and shouting at the two boys.

* * *

Levi was already home by the time Eren came home. Levi greeted his boyfriend, only getting back a small, "Hey," in reply. Feeling like something was wrong, he turned to see what Eren was pulling from the kitchen only to find Eren wasn't even there.

 

_Well that's a first._

_  
_

He stood up, ignoring his paper work for a moment, walking towards the bedroom. Maybe Eren had a long day and he was tired.

 

He peered in the room to see his boyfriend laying down on his side, hugging his pillow. He frowned. Eren looked really upset, and Levi was going to kill whoever made his Eren so sad.

 

"Eren?" Levi asked. He knew he wasn't always the best person to be around, but he actually tried with Eren. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

 

Eren just blinked his teal eyes, which had lost their lively spark. Levi mentally cursed whoever had done this to his Eren, making a note of all the ways to torture them.

 

"Do you wanna talk?" The black haired male asked. Eren was still for a few moments before he shook his head. "Okay, do you wanna eat?" At that, Eren teared up, and Levi started to panic. _What? What did I say?_

 

"Eren, please tell me what's wrong," He said quickly. "I hate seeing you like this."

 

Eren glanced at him before sniffing and slowly sitting up. Levi sat down next to him on the bed, ready to listen to his boyfriend.

  
The brunette's voice was quiet. "..Connie and J-Jean said I was fat." At the last word, his voice cracked, making Levi feel a million times worse and a million times more pissed off. So it was Baldy and the Horse who did this...

 

Levi frowned. "Eren, you're not fat. You've just got a slower metabolism than other people. It doesn't matter that you eat a lot, you're growing, and no one should be able to stop you." He let Eren's head fall on his shoulder. "You're not fat, if anything, you're fluffy."

 

At that, the teal eyed boy giggled, and Levi cracked a small smile himself. "See? You're beautiful just the way you are."

 

Eren hummed softly. "Thanks Levi." He said. "You always know how to make it better."

 

Levi sighed and kissed Eren's head. "You want Pizza, Ice cream, and a movie?" He offered.

 

Eren's face was split by a wide grin and he eagerly nodded. Levi laughed a little but got up to get everything.

 

He really did spoil Eren rotten, but hey, he loved the kid, even if it meant giving up most of his food.

* * *

The next day, Jean didn't show up to school.

 

Eren was as happy as he usually was as he sat down at the table. Connie was sitting next to Sasha, slumped over and looking pale. Everyone else was casually eating lunch and chatting.

 

"Hey Eren, feeling better now?" Sasha asked.

 

Eren smiled and nodded, and broke half of his doughnut off. "Trade?" He asked, gesturing to her cookie. She eagerly nodded, and split the treat in half. They both chuckled as they swapped food.

 

Connie leaned towards Eren a bit. "W-where's Jean?" He stuttered.

 

Eren glanced at him. "Dunno. When I got up for school, Levi was gone. There was a note saying he had something to take care of, though." Connie paled even more.

 

"Oh God." He whispered. Sasha laughed loudly.

 

"That's what ya get, Connie my boy." She said, practically inhaling the doughnut.

 

Eren snickered. "Yup. Don't worry, I asked Levi to be a little nice this time."

 

Connie let his head fall to the table. Why did he always get in trouble with Jean? Maybe he should cut off ties with that barnyard animal.

  
One thing was for sure; when Levi got to him, it wasn't going to be pretty.

 


End file.
